


The World Around Us

by Gubsies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Hurt Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, One Night Stands, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Love, Young Tony Stark, cutest babies, he gonna be big, scientist tony, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubsies/pseuds/Gubsies
Summary: Tony Stark is a young 25 year old omega scientist. Steve Rogers is a 27 year old alpha artist who's work is extremely popular. When the two meet at a party, things get heated- And Tony is left with a problem that he's not sure Steve will want to be around for.





	1. Meeting You

Tony didn’t know why he was going to this stupid party. He had better things that he could be doing, but Pepper had said that Tony needed more “culture” in his life. It wasn’t like he didn’t have culture- His home was littered with pieces of art, granted Pepper had picked them all out when Tony moved into his apartment, but he digressed. He had found himself in front of his mirror, fixing his bow tie as he waited for Pepper. 

Once she got to the house, he climbed into her car—Pouting of course. Tony didn’t like being around people, he didn’t like having to pretend to be nice, regardless of how good he was at it.

“Can you pretend to be excited to do something for once, Tony?” The redhead asked, causing Tony to roll his eyes as they drove.

“Pepper—I don’t feel well. I’m in heat, this party is going to have alphas staring at me all night. I have work I have to do. Bruce and I have a project that we’re trying to finish up so we can get it approved by the FD—Are you even listening to me?” He asked, offended that she was pretending to fall asleep.

“Tony, for once have some fun, please? You deserve it. You work too hard. You’re brilliant, but if you don’t let loose then that brilliant mind is going to burn out.” She rebutted, a smile growing on her face as they pulled up to the large penthouse. 

Tony stepped out of the car and sighed, fixing his suit one last time before walking over and getting Pepper’s door for her, holding out his hand to her. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend. I get tired of being your wingman, ya know.” He told her, giving her a smile as he lead her into the building. 

Tony was right. As soon as they walked in the door a few alphas immediately perked up, looking at Tony and Pepper with lust filled eyes. Pepper immediately found her boyfriend, Happy, who had been waiting for her with baited breath. 

The genius watched her go and immediately made his way to the bar, ordering himself a scotch on the rocks. He looked around at the paintings, one hand in his pocket while the other held his scotch, allowing him to slowly nurse it. He paused in front of one painting- A boat on the sea. Tony smiled at it, enjoying the color and obvious care the artist put into it, however that smile was broken soon after when he smelled an alpha come up behind him. 

“Do you like it?” The other man asked, his hands in his own pockets as he looked at it himself. “You’ve been starring at it for a few minutes, couldn’t tell if you liked it or if you were trying to understand it.”

Tony scoffed at the man, almost insulted. “What do you mean understand it? What is there to understand? Don’t act like you get it, like there’s some deeper meaning behind it. It’s a boat on water with clouds behind it.” 

The other man laughed, causing Tony to look back at him. He was attractive— Way more attractive than Tony had expected. “Well, I do get it, actually. And just so you know, it’s more than just a boat on water with some clouds. You see, I painted this. I like to repair boats in my spare time. One day I was out on my own boat and I saw this boat floating by, so I grabbed my sketch pad and took it down.” The man said, giving Tony a soft look.

Tony, however, looked completely embarrassed. “God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you made this! It’s beautiful, really it is.” Tony tried to quickly make up for his behavior. “You know— I wanna buy it. I’m sorry, please let me buy it.” Tony’s rambling made the other man only laugh harder.

He held his hand out to Tony, giving him a warm smile. “Steve. Steve Rogers.” Honestly Steve was completely enchanted by the omega in front of him— Even if he was wearing an ugly plaid suit with a bow tie. “You should probably learn a little humility. But you know what? No need to buy it. I’m giving it to you.” He said, pulling it off of the wall and handing it to Tony. 

Tony shook his hand, breathing in the others scent for a moment. “I couldn’t acc- Oh, okay, you’re already pulling it off the wall. This is happening.” He said, downing the rest of his drink so he could put his cup down and hold the painting. “You’re a really good artist. I really think your work is lovely.” His cheeks were red, his eyes glued to Steve’s face. “Tony. I’m Tony Stark. I don’t paint, but apparently I don’t have culture.” He said with a laugh, biting his lower lip. That small gesture did not go unnoticed by Steve.

“Listen, Tony, I’m not much of a party person. Even though this is my party.” He said, pushing his hands into his pockets. “Really I’m only throwing it to get some hype for my new art exhibit that I’m going to be releasing in a few months.” Steve cleared his throat, he wasn’t good at this kind of thing. “Would you like to get some fresh air? Maybe go for a walk?” He asked, his blue eyes looking for Tony’s brown.

“Absolutely.” Tony honestly didn’t even think about what he was saying before he agreed— Not that he really minded. He hated crowds, but Steve was nice, and nice looking. Tony quickly walked over to Pepper, let her know what he was doing, and walked back to Steve who had his arm held out for Tony.

The two of them walked out of the building and to the street where the sun was just beginning to go down. There were some clouds rolling in, so it was probably going to rain that evening. The pair talked about anything and everything, laughing, smiling, enjoying each others company. For once Tony didn’t feel like an alpha just wanted to mate with him. He really liked Steve, and Steve really liked him. 

“Tony, you know I’m really glad you came to my party tonight. I was honestly worried I was just going to awkwardly stand there all night.” Steve admitted, looking down at his feet as he spoke to Tony. “I really like you. You’re different, and I like different.”

Tony couldn’t help but look at him with a smile, his eyes searching for the alphas. “I like you, too. I was afraid I was going to just sit at the bar all night, I’m glad I didn’t. I’m glad I insulted you.” Tony laughed, pausing as Steve stopped moving. “Everything alright?” The omega asks, turning around to face Steve once more.

“Everything’s perfect.” Steve says, taking Tony’s face into his hand. He pulls the other in for a deep kiss, something small to start, something that is quickly made a little bit deeper once he got a taste of Tony- The scent of his heat beginning to get to the blonde. He pulls back after a moment, his eyes shut and his lips red. “Tony.” His voice is low, gritty. “I wan— No, I need you.” He says, his eyes meeting Tony’s.

Tony melted into the mans hand, and again into his kiss. Their lips molded perfectly together. Tony felt something warm form in the pit of his stomach, the familiar feeling that he knew he needed to satisfy. “Steve,” he swallowed thickly, his eyes slowly opening to look at the other mans face- Their eyes meeting. 

Just as Steve was about to say something else, a loud crack of thunder hit the city and it began to pour. Steve and Tony ran back to the building where the party was being held, but instead of going in where all the people were, they decided to get into Tony’s car. That way they could still be private, but dry.   
Once they were in the car, Steve grabbed Tony again, pressing another kiss to his supple lips, pulling him on top of Steve’s lap. Tony moved easily, doing as he was directed to by Steve. If nothing else, Tony was a good omega. “Steve-“ He breathed out again against Steve’s lips, his hands moving down Steve’s wet shirt, quickly unbuttoning the fabric. Steves hand moved to Tony’s belt buckle, undoing the fasten and pulling it down, along with Tony’s pants to reveal his boxers.

Their lips never disconnected as they pulled apart each others clothes, but the space was small. Steve grabbed the lever on the side of the driver seat and tried to put the seat back. “It’s broken-“ Tony said, his lips moving to Steves neck, peppering kisses long the mans flesh. “I haven’t gotten it fixed yet.”

“Close quarters then, even better.” He said with a smirk pulling out his cock. Steve ran his fingers over Tony’s hole, feeling the slick that the omega was dripping off. “Fuck, Tony… You must really want me.” He teased, inserting a finger into Tony’s hole and pushing in, causing a loud groan come from Tony’s lips. “You like that, Tones? You wanna feel my cock?”

Tony whined as Steve entered him, enjoying the feeling of the mans finger stretching him out. He moved his body against the mans finger, letting out another moan as a second and third finger were placed inside of him. “Fu-Fuck me, Steve…” 

As soon as Tony begged, Steve pulled out his hand and positioned his cock over Tony’s wet hole, pushing into the omega slowly. “Jesus Christ, you’re fuckin’ tight…” He muttered, his head rested back against the seat of the car. He rested inside of Tony for a moment before taking Tony’s hips and moving him up and down. Tony began rolling his hips against the other, letting out a few loud moans every time Steve’s cock hit his prostate.

They were in that car for hours when Steve finally felt himself grow close. They wanted it to last so they would take breaks, sometimes just making out with one another. Steve gripped onto the steering wheel as he felt himself load his knot into Tony, panting heavily as Tony came along with him, his new lovers cum getting all over their stomachs, sticking to both because of how close they were.

Tony kept his lips pressed against Steve’s as he came, relaxing his body against the alphas as they both came down from their climax. “Steve…” He whispered. “That was amazing…” Tony pressed his forehead against the alpha’s, stealing another kiss. “We should get up, though. We need to- They’re going to be wondering where we’ve been.” Tony laughed, knowing neither of them really cared.

Shortly after they both cleaned up and got dressed, though they both looked much more disheveled than before. The pair made their way back up to the party, glued to each others side for the rest of the evening.

“I should get going, Steve. I had a really nice time tonight.” He said, his face pink. “Maybe I’ll see you again? Soon, I hope?” He asked, Steve kissing him moments later in response.

“Sooner rather than later, for sure.”


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tony finds out he's pregnant and tries to tell Steve- Who's busy working on his newest art exhibit.

A couple of weeks had gone by since Tony and Steve’s rendezvous. There had been some light texting between the two, but nothing really wild. They hadn’t made plans to see each other again, not because they didn’t want to— But because they just couldn’t find the time. Between Tony and Bruce (who Tony spoke about in great detail to Steve about) trying to get their new drug to help those who suffer from PTSD through to the FDA and Steve preparing for his newest art exhibit, there just weren’t enough hours in a day. That didn’t mean they didn’t spend every available minute on the phone or texting, though.

There were a couple days in the past week where Tony had began to feel a bit… Different. He had been exhausted, more than usual. To the point where he would fall asleep in the most random of places if he was sitting down. Then there was the fact that he was sick at the most obscure moments throughout his day. At first he brushed it off as nothing else other than stress, but when the symptoms didn’t subside he got worried.

“Maybe you should take a pregnancy test, Tony.” Bruce stated softly as he looked through a microscope after listening to Tony describe all the strange happenings to his body. Tony snapped his head up, almost mortified that Bruce could even mention that as an option.

“Bruce, you have to have sex to get pregnant, Bruce.” Tony said, watching Bruce as he rolled away from his work to look directly at the other omega. “Tony, you talked to me for three days about the mind-blowing sex you had with that artist guy like two months ago.” Bruce looked exhausted just thinking of Tony freaking out about having a kid.

Tony’s face went pale white and he hopped out of his seat. He took off his white coat and put it on the hook as he ran out of the lab and to the street, running to the nearest pharmacy that he could find. Tony grabbed three different tests, a huge bottle of gatorade, and paid before leaving the pharmacy. 

He began his walk back to his apartment, pulling his sweater around himself tighter, considering how cold it was beginning to get. Fall in New York might as well be winter in the south. It was freezing, and as much as Tony loved the cold, sometimes it was more of a bother than anything.

Tony ran into his apartment and immediately made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He took the tests and waited very (im)patiently as the lines began to form on one test, the other with a plus sign, and the last with the words “pregnant” on it. The omegas heart fell into his stomach as he sat there on the edge of the bath tub in shock.

What was he supposed to do? He barely knew Steve. He didn’t know anything about the other man besides what they had talked about in text messages and phone calls- And while they did learn a lot about one another, they never talked about kids. Hell, they weren’t even at a point in their relationship where kids should have been a remote issue. They weren’t even dating!

The genius sat there for a few minutes longer, doing everything he could to think of ways to tell Steve. Did he even need to tell Steve? What if he just got rid of it? God, he couldn’t do that. The guilt would eat him alive. 

Tony sighed and finally got up from the bathtub and pulled out his phone, shooting Steve a text.

“I don’t care how busy you are right now, you need to stop and come to my place.” 

Once the message was sent, Tony moved to his couch, almost sheepishly placing a hand on his stomach. He had felt bloated lately, but he didn’t think he was pregnant. He had been softening up, but he was also not working out as much as he usually did. This was all so strange to Tony. The idea that there was life forming inside of him, that he was creating something with his body instead of his mind, it filled with a small hint of joy.

Tony looked at his phone, Steve must have been busy at the moment. That was fine, he didn’t want to interrupt if Steve was in the middle of something important, despite the urgency in his text. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to be pregnant when Steve responded to him.

Steve had been more or less preoccupied with his exhibit. It was his biggest showcasing yet and he had wanted to make sure that he had more than enough pieces to show off. Some were just drawn sketches, some were watercolor, some more were oil paintings. He felt bad, honestly, that he hadn’t been able to give Tony the time that he deserved- Especially after the wonderful night they had shared together. 

And it wasn’t like Steve didn’t like him. He was completely dumbfounded by the effect Tony had on him- Which was why usually, no matter what he was doing, he would stop just to respond to Tony’s text message, or pick up his phone call. His cell phone case had that to show for it, considering how much more paint covered it had become in the past few weeks.

To Steve, Tony was the perfect Omega. He was smart, funny, sexy, everything Steve had been looking for in a mate. He just wished he could spend some more time with him.

Steve had been in the middle of painting a new piece when his phone went off, however it was in the other room- So he didn’t hear it go off. A few hours had passed before Steve made it to his phone, his eyes reading over the message Tony sent him, his stomach dropping a little bit. Why would Tony need to see him so quickly? 

“Be right there, I’m sorry. I was painting.” He sent the message and immediately pulled on his coat, rushing out of his apartment as quickly as he could- Making his way to his car and hopping inside, speeding his way to Tony’s apartment.

Tony, bless his heart, had fallen asleep on the couch. That had been his usual feeling lately, exhaustion. Steve made his way up the stairs and pounded on the door, causing Tony to jump awake. Tony stretched out his body, groaning- That new familiar feeling of anxiety rushing over his body.

“Be right there!” He called out, standing up and fixing himself before walking to the door, opening it to see Steve’s face. God, he looked so nice. His plump pink lips rested on his soft jawline, Tony’s face was locked on his features.

“Tony, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, stepping in the door, forcing Tony out of his thoughts. “I’m so sorry I didn’t reply sooner, my phone was in the other room, and-“ He paused, Tony shaking his head to cut him off.

“You’re okay- I figured you were busy. Come in, we gotta talk about something.” Tony stepped over to the couch and sat down, Steve followed suit. “I, uh.” He breathed, his voice shaking. His hands were shaking as well, something Steve picked up on because he took Tony’s smaller hands into his larger. “Steve, I’m pregnant.” Tony breathed out, closing his eyes.


	3. What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't know how to deal with becoming a daddy and Tony's oblivious.

Pregnant.

 

The word sits heavy on Steve’s mind for what seems like a century. His eyes move from Tony’s face, to his stomach. His mouth is dry and he feels like he can’t breathe. How could that happen? Well, Steve knows how it can happen- he put the baby in there for Christ’s sake. Really there’s a million different things he could be saying- Should be saying, but tony is sitting there patiently, Steve is thankful for that.

 

“What’re you... what’re you gonna do?” He asks softly, not really even sure if he had a right to ask. Of course Tony’s probably thought about this for as long as he’s known- Which by the way, how long was that? Probably since he texted Steve, if deductive reasoning is a thing.

 

The question makes tony look like he had been hit by a bus, and all things considered he probably feels like he had been hit by a bus too. For a moment Steve just wants to wrap Tony up in his arms and lay there with him- but he finds the will to fight against that instinct. Tony is, however, very hard to read. He can’t tell if Tony wants to kill him, if he wants to hug him, if he wants to cry, or if he wants to smile.

 

“Steve?” Tony asked, watching him intently. Steve looked like he was going to get sick any moment- Tony knew that because that was how he had been living the past week or so of his life. “Steve are you alright?” He asked again, genuinely growing concerned for the alpha on his couch.

 

Tony reached out his hand and immediately Steve shot up off the couch, almost trying to avoid Tony’s touch. It burned something in Tony’s heart, and the look on the Omegas face made Steve regret the action immediately.

 

“Tony I’m sorry- I... I didn’t think this was going to happen, or could happen. I mean we only had sex once! I didn’t even know you were in heat!” Steve looked panicked now, and Tony tried to hide the growing sadness and frustration on his face. He must have been doing a pretty shit job because Steve moved down to Tony’s knees, getting on his own. Steve moved his hand to Tony’s cheek and brushed his thumb against the Omegas soft skin, searching his face for some kind of answers of what to do- but it was clear to Steve that even Tony didn’t know what to do.

 

“I want it.” Tony said softly, his brown eyes meeting Steve’s blue. Steve’s heart sinks into his stomach for a moment, but he knows Tony is serious.

 

“Then... I’ll help you. Whatever you need- or want from me.” Steve had been raised to be a proper alpha, to always take care of a pregnant omega, his pregnant omega. Except, Tony wasn’t his, just the baby was. That would be changing soon, if Steve had anything to say about it.

 

Tony couldn’t help it, he threw his arms around Steve’s shoulders for a tight hug, trying his hardest not to break down. Things were going to be difficult, his work would be slowed- which was fine because they were almost done anyways, he’d have to figure out how to care for his body more than he had in the past- it was a lot to handle. Tony sat there for a moment, trying to breathe, trying to just... let this happen.

 

“I guess this is a bad time to ask you on a date, I guess?” Steve asked, pressing his nose into Tony’s hair, breathing in the sweet scent of Tony and himself mixed together, the smell of their child growing inside of Tony’s stomach. It was intoxicating. However this was not the time to soak in the smell of the omega.

 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at Steve’s question, shaking his head. They were clearly going to be spending a lot of time together, it was only right for them to go on dates and try to be… Something. If not for themselves, then for their unborn child. At least that was what the logical part of Tony tried to say.

 

“Maybe not tonight, yeah? You were busy, you should go back to doing what you were doing. I know you have your exhibit in a few weeks and I really don’t want to get in the way of that.” Tony pulled back, his eyes still searching Steve’s face for any kind of regret- Any kind of something. Nothing.

 

Steve moved a finger through Tony’s hair, looking at the slight bags Tony had beginning to form under his eyes. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you go take a nap, I’ll hang out here and make you something to eat for when you wake up, and then we’ll talk about everything once you have a clearer mind.” He offered, pushing one of Tony’s loose hairs back.

 

God, Steve was a godsend. Tony had been mentioning to Steve how tired he had been, now he knew it was because of the baby, and he was so grateful to know that Steve was paying attention to the small things Tony said. He nodded and stood up, Steve’s eyes immediately moving to his stomach. He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe for Tony to balloon right in front of his eyes— But he was smarter than that.

 

Tony padded off to his bedroom, and Steve sighed, waiting for the door to click before moving onto the couch. He folded his hands over his stomach as he rested back against the couch, his eyes floating to the ceiling. There were a million things running through his mind- The first of which being _could he actually do this?_ Could he be a proper Alpha to Tony? Tony, who was independent and full of spunk, and had Steve completely wrapped around his finger.

 

Steve laid there for a while, trying to imagine Tony with a baby bump, trying to imagine them together, trying to imagine things going well for them. Money was no issue— His own art shows always did very well, and by the looks of Tony’s apartment he wasn’t hurting for money. So at least they didn’t have to worry about that. But— Where would they live? Would Tony move in with Steve? Would Steve move in with Tony? Would they buy their own home? God, did Tony want to get married?

 

Steve stood up in a rush and shook his body, trying to shake off whatever nerves were taking over his body. Suddenly it was getting harder for him to breathe, the walls were crashing in on him, and he swore if he closed his eyes he would be able to hear a baby crying faintly in the back of his head.

 

God. He couldn’t do this. Steve waited until he was sure Tony was asleep before slowly stepping out of the apartment, not wanting to make any noise— He couldn’t hurt Tony, or at least he couldn’t stand to see the hurt on Tony’s face. Steve practically ran down the stairs and out to the street, letting the cool wind of Fall hit his face. It made him feel better, even if it was just for a moment.

 

Steve pushed his hands into his hoodie pockets and began walking down the street, blinking back hot tears as they began to pull on his eyes. He didn’t get far before he started seeing dads with their kids.

 

They were comforting, loving, fun— All things Steve didn’t think he was. All things he didn’t think he could be. He hadn’t even gotten to start a relationship with Tony. They hadn’t even been on a proper date! They had sex in that stupid car one time and played phone tag for weeks ever since. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like him, he just never had the time. He still didn’t really have the time. He didn’t have the time to be a father and love a child the way it deserved to be loved.

 

But Tony relied on him. If Steve was gone when Tony woke up, he would never be forgiven. He would never be allowed to be in the babies life. Did he even want that? Did he want to be in the babies life?

 

Steve paused as he walked, imagining Tony’s face as he would look around the apartment, looking for Steve. His heart breaking, his soft features getting even softer. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, feeling an all-too-new pain begin to form in his chest.

 

What was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it took me a little bit of time to update! I've been a little busy with work. Here's the newest chapter. I'm not really sure how many chapters this is going to be or where it's going, but I have a vague idea. I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes steve isn’t there when he wakes up, steve makes a dumb mistake that he regrets almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it’s shorter than the others! Work has been busy, thank you for bearing with me!

Tony had woken up a lot earlier than he had intended, but he had that all too familiar feeling in his stomach, reminding him that he was— Oh yeah, pregnant. He groaned and rolled onto his back, lying there for a moment as he stared at the ceiling, trying to keep his stomach settled. He hadn’t even eaten anything, how could he want to throw up? The brunette sighed and moved to sit up, taking his motions slowly.

 

Once he moved his way off the bed, he sighed and walked out into the living room, expecting Steve to still be there like he had said. Except he wasn’t. And all of a sudden Tony couldn’t keep his stomach settled. Tony ran to his bathroom and threw himself down to his toilet, spilling the contents (or lack there of) into the toilet. This wasn’t the way his life was supposed to go, this wasn’t the way the father of his child was supposed to react to being a parent. This wasn’t normal.

 

Tony finished vomiting and sat there for a moment, pulling his phone out of his pocket to look to see if he had any messages from Steve— Maybe saying he was going to get something to eat? Maybe to do something else and that he’d be right back? Nothing. He had half a mind to call the bastard and tell him not to come back, but Tony didn’t want to jump to any kind of conclusions.

 

Except that’s not how Tony worked. Tony wasn’t not a rational person, he worked almost completely off of emotion— And right now he was pissed. He pulled up Steves name and sent him a quick text, nothing too wild. He had to do this carefully, a fear of losing Steve forever washing over his body. God, it made him sick to even think about doing this whole thing alone.

 

[sms — Steve] Hey, where’d you go?

 

Tony waited patiently, sending the message as calmly as he could as he sat on the floor of his bathroom. He didn’t want to come off as crazy, he didn’t want to come off as someone who seemed desperate, because he wasn’t. What did want to come across, however, was someone who wouldn’t just let his Childs parent walk in and out of his life as he chose.

 

[sms — Tony] I had to go. I’m sorry. I need time to think. This is a lot to handle. I don’t think I’m ready.

 

Tony’s heart fell into his stomach at Steve’s reply, hot tears began to pull to the brim of his eyes. Time? Tony didn’t get time. Tony didn’t get to take this a day at a time. This was happening to him, this was his body, this wasn’t going to go away in a day or two like a cold. He let out a shaky breath and began to reply, his thumbs shaking.

 

[sms — Steve] Take all the time you want. Even better, I’ll give you all the time you want. Don’t come around. I don’t need you. I don’t get to decide if I’m ready or not. My life is never going to be the same. My body will never be the same. Don’t come around me, don’t ask about the baby. I don’t want you.

 

Tony was pissed, he was hurting. Just two hours ago Steve had asked Tony to go on a date with him, and now he was saying he needed time? Like Tony had forced him into all of this? Bullshit. Tony didn’t need an alpha before, he didn’t need one now, and he definitely didn’t need Steve Rogers.

 

Tony heaved himself up from the ground and looked at himself in his mirror as he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, looking at the things that would soon be changing. Once he spit out the rinse, he stepped out of his bathroom and went over to his door, locking it, just in case Steve decided he wanted to try and come back. Tony wouldn’t have it. He hated Steve. He hated him for giving Tony that small glimmer of hope that maybe they could be a real family. He hated Steve for giving him the idea that maybe they could be something. He hated Steve for making him think that he wouldn’t be alone, just to leave him alone in the end. Just like everyone always did.

 

Except he didn’t hate him. Not at all.

 

What was the next logical step to do? Probably go to a doctor. Probably start looking for a bigger place to live. The thought of changing his whole life terrified Tony down to his core, but he had made the choice to keep their- His baby. Tony pulled out his phone and looked through the listing of suitable doctors, knowing that he was beyond picky and that would cause a bit of an issue.

 

All the meanwhile Steve was sitting at a bench in the park looking down at his phone, at the messages Tony had sent him. Steve didn’t blame Tony, of course. Why would the omega ask him to talk about how he was feeling if he didn’t know how he was feeling himself? This was just as scary for Tony as it was for Steve, if not scarier. Steve wasn’t housing a baby inside of him for the next nine months, Steve wasn’t gaining weight or having to change his way of life. Hell, Steve’s body was going to look the same. In reality, Steve was giving up very little in comparison to Tony.

 

This wasn’t him. He wasn’t the kind of guy who just ran away when he got scared or nervous. Steve would usually press forward, but this time it wasn’t just about him. He had clearly hurt tony and he needed to fix things.

 

So he would do exactly that.


	5. Trying Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve runs into Tony, trying his hardest to be a part of his new families lives.

A week. Steve had tried to get in touch with Tony every single day for a week. Sometimes he’d try three to four times a day. He left voicemails, sent treats to Tony, sent flowers, Hell he even went out and put a deposit down on a nice big apartment with two bedrooms for the three of them- Or two if Tony decided to let him have access to the kid without him. Regardless of how Tony saw him, he knew he wanted to be a part of the babies life. He didn’t take Tony to be a completely spiteful person, so he just hoped he wouldn’t have to fight for his rights.

 

Steve had been waiting in line at the nearest walgreens, picking up a few small things, when he finally saw him. He saw Tony. God he looked exhausted. What was he holding? Were those pills? He must have seen a doctor.

 

“Tony!” Steve called out, and Tony immediately shot his head up, rolling his eyes. He stepped out of line and walked over to the omega, swallowing thickly. He wasn’t running, that was a good sign.

 

“What do you want, Rogers?” The venom was thick on his tongue, and all he could think of was how good Steve smelled, and did he get a haircut? The beard he was beginning to sport looked nice on him. He fixed his posture, folding his arms over his chest to put on his best brave face in the face of his… Somewhat lover. His “baby dad” as Bruce’s boyfriend Thor called him.

 

“I’ve tried to reach you, like, every day for a week. You look nice. Your hair’s shinier.” Steve said softly, his blue eyes never leaving Tony’s brown. God he looked so lovely, and he smelled just like Steve. It sent a shiver up his spine.

 

Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I look like a real fuckin’ piece of artwork. And I know you’ve called. I ignored. Purposely. You left, you did that. Not me.” He said, moving to brush past Steve, who moved in front of him.

 

“You don’t get to just decide to ignore me, okay? I made a mistake. A big mistake. I shouldn’t have left, but Jesus Christ Tony this is a lot to take in, and you can’t sit there and lie to my face and tell me that you’re suddenly all okay with this.” His voice was harsh, as harsh as Tony’s, and people were beginning to look at them.

 

Tony gave Steve the most offended gaze he probably could have given, and if looks could kill he was sure Steve would be dead. “Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t get to decide to ignore you? Then you shouldn’t have gotten to decide to leave!” Tony shouted, and more people were looking. “God, do you hear yourself? You don’t give a shit about the baby or me! Which, by the way, I went to the doctor- The baby is doing just fine, but thanks for asking!” Tony pushed past him again, and Steve put down his things and followed the omega.

 

“Yeah Tony, well I didn’t decide to leave! And don’t you ever fucking dare say that I don’t care about our child! If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have put a deposit on a stupid apartment close to where you told me your work is! And I wouldn’t have bought all these stupid baby books! God!” He shouted, a growl in his voice. “You are impossible! You are overly critical and you are a monster, and absolute monster, and the only person who’s stupid enough in this world to have a child with you is me!” He yelled as Tony walked to his car, immediately regretting what he said when Tony paused before getting to his car.

 

Overly critical. Steve said he was overly critical. God, Tony wanted to punch him in his stupid mouth. He slowly turned and stepped closer to Steve, stopping right in front of him. “You got an apartment?” He asked softly, the anger still in his eyes but his voice softening.

 

“Yes.” Steve looked down at him, swallowing thickly as Tony’s gaze remained hard.

“I want to see it.” Tony said softly, shifting the way he was standing. “I’d like to see it, please.” Tony looked down, holding onto the bottle of pills in his hand still. “Please.” Tony still hadn’t found anything he liked, and if Steve was willing to at least put in an effort, he could see where his child would be staying at half the time.

 

This was progress. Steve let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head towards his car, walking towards it as Tony followed. “What’re those for? Everything okay?” He asked, looking to Tony’s hand.

 

“Bad nausea. I couldn’t keep anything down. Doc said it was probably me… Not being near my alpha. I told him I didn’t have one and you’d think I committed a cardinal sin.” Tony said, getting into Steve’s car- Was this new?

 

“I read it’s bad for the omega to be away from the alpha when they’re pregnant, bonded or not. You know you don’t have to be with me to be near me.” Steve said, starting the car and pulling out.

 

Tony chewed on that for a moment. He was right. As angry as Tony was, Steve was right. Tony was going to need help. The constant vomiting and fatigue told him that much. And it didn’t help that Tony’s ego had been bruised when his doctor told him he needed to take some time away from work and the chemicals. The nice thing about being a scientist, was that he could just as easily go teach at the local university, which he usually did anyways. He wasn’t about to tell Steve, that, though.

 

“You know, I have pictures.” Tony said, clearing his throat. “They’re on my phone. When we get there I’ll show you.” He said softly, his hand moving to his stomach. He had lost a little weight from not being able to keep anything down, but he could already tell he was feeling a little better.

 

Steve could feel the smile pulling on his lips as they drove, but he didn’t want to make his excitement seem too obvious. “I’d like that. I’d like to be at these appointments, too, you know. And I want to meet the doctor.” Steve told Tony, glancing over at him. God he was handsome. HIs hair really had gotten shinier, and thicker it looked like too. Maybe Tony couldn’t see it, but he could see the color in his cheeks, he was absolutely glowing. Steve did that to him.

 

When they pulled up to the building Steve got, he parked the car and walked over to Tony’s side, getting the door. The shorter male climbed out and looked up, surveying the surroundings. This was a really nice area, and expensive area. Price was never a big thing to Tony, but he wanted to make sure his- Their baby was safe.

 

“Now keep in mind I haven’t moved in yet, so it’s really just an empty apartment.” Steve lead Tony into the building and upstairs to his floor, using his key to unlock the door. It was a really nice apartment, something nicer than Steve had now- Not because he couldn’t afford it, but because he didn’t want to. Or he hadn’t wanted to.

 

Tony stepped inside and was immediately taken aback by the natural lighting and how spacious the place was. “Holy shit.” He said softly, looking around. It was Tony’s ideal apartment, and Steve bought it first. “This is…”

 

“You could move in, if you wanted.” Steve cut him off, smiling at his reaction to the place. “It’s too big for just me, and I’d rather be around to help take care of you and the baby anyways. Plus theres no need to spend extra money-“

 

“Okay.” Tony said, nodding his head. Roommates. Who were having a baby. Who were not dating or married, but roommates. “We can do that. But separate rooms.” Tony told him, and while it was obvious that wasn’t was Steve wanted, he agreed.

 

“Separate rooms.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched Tony. “Move in date is Wednesday. I can help you pack if you want.” He offered, and while Tony knew it wasn’t the smartest to move completely in with Steve, he also knew they were tied together for life.

 

“It’s a…” He paused, nodding his head. “Sounds good.” Okay. Maybe he was still bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has been incredibly busy for me. I'm hoping to get back on the ball with this.


	6. Feeling good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve move in together, Tony is an emotional wreck, and they discover they can “be together” without being together.

Moving day. Of course his friends came to help him pack, Bruce and Pepper being overbearing as usual- However they strangely were both really rooting for Steve in all of this. Tony, who had to admit that even having Steve around the little bit that he had that week, was sitting on the couch munching on a big slice of pizza as his friends began lifting boxes up for Steve to get with the moving truck soon.

 

“Tony, honestly, I’m glad you let him help you. He’s a good guy you know.” Bruce said, taking the piece of pizza from Tony. “Don’t eat that shit. It’s bad for you.”

 

Tony scoffed and took the piece of pizza back, taking a big bite. “I’m only doing this once. I’m going to eat what I want, when I want.” He stated, resting back against the couch again. “And Steve is nice, but he’s only that. Nice. He’s been useful this week, and I know he wants to be involved. I don’t think this living situation is going to be permanent.” Tony said, his other hand moving to his stomach. Steve made sure he ate three- sometimes more- meals a day, which was starting to have an affect on the babies growth, so finally Tony could feel a little bit of a swell on his stomach.

 

Pepper laughed and shook her head. “We both know you’ll have him fawning over you by the end of the month. He already waits on you hand and foot. And what’re you gonna do when you start getting… In the mood? Because you know that happens, right?” She asked, sipping her water.

 

“Yes, Pepper, I’m aware. Maybe we can be friends with benefits. I don’t know. I DO know that he hurt me pretty bad, and I’m still not over it. He’s proving himself as a father, not as a partner, and a partner is the last thing on my mind.” Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, collecting the empty box and throwing it away.

 

Steve, unknown to the group in Tony’s apartment, was on the other side of the door. He heard everything, and it only made him want to prove himself to tony even more. So he walked downstairs, bought a bouquet of flowers from the shop outside of Tony’s place, and walked back up before coming in. “Hey guys!” He said excitedly, walking up to Tony and handing him the flowers. A small smile pulled on Tony’s lips. “How’s mama doing today?” Steve asked, his fingers brushing against Tony’s stomach.

 

“Mama is very tired of packing. Mama just wants to lie down and take a nap.” He said, moving to put the flowers away before realizing everything was packed. He sat the flowers down and picked up something light- which Steve immediately took.

 

“Can you not? Go ahead and get in the truck and we’ll take care of this stuff. If you really want to help, grab some of the blankets and take them down and pack them up.” Steve said, looking down at tony who was rolling his eyes, a smirk on his face. Tony did as he was told and took the blankets, grabbed the flowers, and headed downstairs.

 

Steve grabbed a few boxes and carried them down, making a few trips back and forth with Bruce and Pepper- pepper who was barely helping, but she was Tony’s friend so Steve would manage.

 

Tony had driven himself to the new place. He walked upstairs and into the apartment and looked around smiling. He liked the space way more than he would admit to Steve. He walked into his room and put down his blankets. Tony sighed and opened the blinds, letting in the natural light. Shortly afterwards, Steve was in the house with his friend Bucky who had come to help them get everything inside.

 

Steve had remembered that tony said he was tired, so he decided to bring in Tony’s bed first. As much as he wished Steve would be sleeping with him in his bed, he knew he had to do this right. Bucky and Steve carried in, and Bucky immediately looked pissed off that he was carrying this big ass thing. “Why does one person need a king sized bed? It’s one baby, it’s not like he’s-“ he paused when he saw tony.

 

“I like to be comfortable.” He said as he moved out of the way for the two to put his bed frame down. He stepped into the kitchen, crossing his arms as Steve shot a glare at Bucky. Tony wiped at the tears in his eyes as he opened the fridge and decided he’d make something for everyone to eat while they brought in the stuff that tony and Steve would be unpacking later that night.

 

Tony watched as everyone walked in and out of the apartment, feeling a twinge of guilt for not being able to help. At least his home made lasagna could help. However, the moment tony smelled the meat beginning to cook, he ran off to his bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach- and as soon as Steve entered the apartment for the last time with the items, he told everyone to leave.

 

They left, and Steve turned off the stove top before heading into the bathroom with a bottle of water for Tony. “Tones?” He asked, stepping in slowly, “Hey you. You okay?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub while tony was on the floor. This had happened a few times in Steve’s presence over the past week, and he was glad to be there to help.

 

Tony took the water and wiped at his eyes, trying to pull himself together. “No. I hate this. I can’t keep anything down, but somehow I’m still getting fat. I cried over Buckys comment about my bed, and it wasn’t even offensive.” Tony pulled his knees to his chest and sat against the wall, taking the water.

 

Steve moved to stand up next to tony, bending down and picking him up with ease. “Come on. Let’s lay you down. Take a nap and we’ll unpack later on. I’ll clean up and take care of the kitchen.” Steve said softly, carrying tony to his room and laying him down. He knew tony might protest being in Steve’s bed, but he read that the alphas scent helps with the nerves.

 

Tony laid down willingly and looked up at Steve, biting his lip. “You didn’t have to do this.” He said softly.

 

“I wanted to. Tony I don’t think you understand what you doing this means to me, and I’m here to make this as easy as possible on you.” He told tony, covering him up. God even after he was crying he was still beautiful.

 

Tony nodded his head and curled up under the blankets, breathing in Steve’s scent.

 

Steve left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him before moving to clean up the kitchen.

 

A few hours later Tony woke up and made his way to the living room, looking over to Steve who had set up the television and looked like he ordered wings. Steve looked back at Tony and smiled, patting the couch. “Hey sleepy head. Come on and eat something. I saw you looking at the garlic wings on the menu at the pizza joint the other night so I ordered you some.” Honestly the amount of wings was obscene, but tony digressed. It wasn’t like he was the thinnest person in the world before his pregnancy, and he wouldn’t be afterwards.

 

“Thank you.” He said softly, sitting a couple of cushions away from Steve before digging into his wings, basically devouring them. He took a couple sips of the water on the table before wiping his hands and mouth and resting back against the couch, his belly poking out a little bit. Tony ran his hand over his stomach and smiled a little, hiccuping. “Thank you a lot, actually. Those were amazing.” Steve smiled and rested back against the couch as well, full from his own meal. “Anytime. Anything for you, Tony.” Steve looked at him a little longer than he should have, but he didn’t quite care.

 

“Do you wanna unpack now? Or do you want to wait?” Steve asked, looking away. However, by the time he looked back at Tony the omega was fast asleep on the couch. He really just have been tired. Steve picked him up and carried him back to Tony’s own bed, covering him up again.

 

Things went on like this for four more weeks.

 

In those four weeks, a few things had changed. Their apartment was completely unpacked, they had bought a few small things for the baby, and tony had reached his 12th week of pregnancy, and it showed.

 

Tony bounced up and down in his room, trying his damn hardest to get his jeans to button over his bump. He sighed and looked at himself in his mirror, turning to the side just to see how far his belly had started poking out recently. He used to be able to button his jeans by his hips, but now even that wasn’t working for him. God he didn’t want to wear sweatpants to his class.

 

It wasn’t his proudest moment, but he took a rubber band and looped it through the hole, clasping it to the button. There was a “v” shape where his belly was showing through and Tony sighed, pulling his black t-shirt down over his stomach before pulling on his yellow blazer. Regardless of how big tony got in his pregnancy, he was determined to remain stylish.

 

He stepped out of his room, his laptop back in tow. Steve had left for the day already, but he couldn’t wait to get home and tell him about his first class- when did that start? When did he start getting excited to tell Steve about his day? Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed his lunch that he made the night before, opening up the secret junk food space tony had hidden from Steve before adding a few little treats for himself.

 

He got his things together, then made his way to work.

 

When he came home that night, Steve had just walked through the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist as the steam followed him. He had just stepped out of the shower. Tony paused, his mouth gaping open slightly at the alpha in front of him.

 

Fuck.

 

“You outta out some clothes on.” Tony told Steve, clearing his throat before stepping into the kitchen and starting dinner. Steve smiled, the smile fading into a smirk. He knew what he was doing to tony. When tony turned to the side to get something, Steve’s eyes fell to Tony’s stomach and- God, he was already at half mass just at the sight of tony carrying their child.

 

“You outta take some off.” He said, stepping up behind Tony and putting his hand on Tony’s waist. He felt how tony had fastened himself into his clothes that day, and immediately flicked opened the rubber band, letting his belly surge forward a wee bit more. “Now peanut can breathe,” Steve smiled, biting his lip at the soft gasp tony let out. Was Steve usually this forward? No. But his more animalistic side was beginning to rear it’s head, and he completely blamed It on Tony’s scent.

 

Tony turned to face Steve, his hands gently trailing down Steve’s chest. His eyes followed his fingers while Steve’s hands moved to his wider hips. “I still can’t trust you, you know. We can’t be together...” Tony said softly, afraid of ruining the mood.

 

It hurt Steve, yes, but he understood. “I’m not trying to marry you right now, Tones. I’m trying to make you feel good.” Steve told him lightly, his hand moving to Tony’s chin, his fingers lifting his face. “Let me make you feel good.” His voice was low, and a moment after, it was tony who crashed their lips together.

 

Steve picked up Tony and carried him to his room, shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to figure out where I want to take this, so enjoy!


End file.
